Blood Hunter Alchemist
by Elgar
Summary: Près d'un an après le "Jour promis", la vie a repris son cours normal. Le pays se reconstruit et Ishval renais de ses cendres. Mais voilà qu'un étranger, venus d'une cité légendaire vient frapper à la porte du jeune général Mustang. Il s'agit là du début d'une nouvelle aventure. PS: Cette fanfiction prend place après les événements de l'anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.
1. Chapitre 1: L'étranger

**Chapitre 1 : l'étranger**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le « jour promis » était passé. Le pays à retrouver le calme et les négociations avec Ishval présage le mieux pour leur réconciliation. Le générale Roy Mustang y consacre le plus claire de son temps. Il faut dire qu'il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Les cicatrices de ce massacre, auquel il a lui-même participé, marquent encore les esprits. Mais le générale Mustang pense qu'avec la bonne volonté dont fait preuve les deux partis, rien n'est impossible. Bref, tout semblait présager un retour à la paix.

Pourtant, un jour, alors que les piles de dossiers s'empilaient sur le bureau de Roy, on vint frapper à sa porte. C'était Riza Hawkeye, c'elle qui lui était toujours aussi fidèle :

-Générale, un homme souhaite vous parler, il dit que c'est important. Lui dit-elle en s'approchant.

-Et bien faites le patienter, j'ai des dossiers important sur le feu.

Ce dernier mot fit légèrement sourire Riza, pensant à « l'alchimiste de flamme » qui était devant elle.

-Vous devriez l'entendre, il dit que c'est un certain « Fullmetal » qui l'envoie !

-Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ! Lui demanda-t-il avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-Voyez par vous-même.

-Très bien faites-le entrer.

Riza fit entrer un étrange homme qui pris sa place. Il avait le teint légèrement bronzé. A peine moins qu'un Ishval et sans les yeux rouges. Il les avait d'un gris très clair. Il portait une longe veste sans manche et une mitaine à la main droite. Il s'avança et observa Roy :

-Vous êtes Roy Mustang ? Demanda l'étranger.

-Oui c'est moi. Mais vous qui êtes-vous ? répondit-il par ironie.

-Veuillez m'excuser j'en perds mes bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Ben Miller, je viens de Calderas.

-Quoi vous avez Calderas ? La légendaire cité du désert de l'ouest ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Calderas ? demanda Riza a Mustang.

-On raconte que c'est une ville-état très fermée, située très loin à l'Ouest au plein milieu du désert. répondit-il

-Et l'architecture y est magnifique !compléta Ben. C'est là-bas que j'y ai rencontré Edouard Elric.

-Alors c'est bien vrai, c'est « Fullmetal » qui vous envoie.

-Oui et il m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a dit que vous pouvez embraser un quartier entier qu'un simple claquement de doigt. Est-ce vrais ?

-Tant que la pluie ne s'en mêle pas oui c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé à moi ?

-Et bien, je recherche un homme. Ben sort un avis de recherche de sa veste. Il a commis plusieurs meurtres. Ses victimes ont été retrouvées affreusement mutilées. Et moi je suis là pour le ramener à Calderas, afin qu'il soit jugé et punis pour ses crimes.

-Voilà une noble quête. Je vais publier cet avis de recherche dans les quartiers généraux. Ainsi nous pourrons… Ben ne le laissa pas finir et l'interrompis.

-Non, je préfère que cela reste le plus discret possible. J'ai déjà commis la même erreur. A peine l'avis avait été placardé qu'il avait organisé sa fuite. Hors de portée.

-Alors comment comptes-tu le retrouver ?

-Et, d'après mes sources il aurait intégré le pays avec de faux papiers sous le nom d'Elgar Ohara.

-Je peux voir dans les archives mais cela prendra un peu de temps. Mais si mon adjoint me donne un coup de main, cela devrais être bon demain. Dit Roy en regardant Riza du coin de l'œil.

-Oui, ce ne sera pas un problème. Dit-elle à son tour. Revenez demain !

-Très bien, je vous remercie ! Elric ne m'a pas menti, on peut compter sur vous.

Ben quitta le bureau de Mustang et le QG de central. Puis il trouva une auberge ou il passa la nuit et mangea abondamment. Au bon milieu d la nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il regarda la ville à travers la fenêtre. Il sortit une photo d'une des poches de sa veste. Que pouvait bien représenter cette photo qui regarda un instant avant de contempler le ciel.

Le lendemain, il revint au QG. Mustang avait bien trouvé un certain Elgar Ohara qui résidait à Rushvalley. Ensemble ils organisèrent l'intervention de Ben :

-Je regrette mais je ne pourrais pas vous suivre. Je suis tenu à Central pour les négociations avec Ishval. Mais je vais vous faire escorter par quelques soldats, dont un homme de confiance.

-Oui je comprends. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi m'aidez-vous ainsi ?

-Même si mon amour propre en prend un coup, Fullmetal fait partis de ces gens envers qui j'ai une dette. Et puis, s'il vous a dit de venir me voir spécialement, ce n'est surement pas pour rien !

Le reste des préparatifs terminer, Ben se rendit à la gare en direction de Rushvallay. Roy lui a dit qu'il lui envoyait des soldats, et un homme de confiance, mais à quoi s'attendre ? Et puis comment les reconnaitre ? Mustang lui a dit avant son départ : « Ho ! Tu ne pourras as le rater ! », Ce qui ne le rassurait pas des masses. Et il n'allait pas être déçu !

Arrivé à la gare, il se mit e quête du bon quai. Mais la foule qui affluait ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. En effet, impossible de reconnaitre quelqu'un tant la foule était dense. Mais son désarroi pris fin lorsqu'il vit un homme qui dépassait les autres. Un grand chauve avec une seule mèche blonde sur le crane. Aussi blond que la moustache qu'il ornait fièrement. Un homme massif portant un uniforme de l'armée. Quand il aperçut Ben, il s'approcha vivement de lui et vint à sa rencontre :

-Tu es Ben Miller ? De Calderas ? demanda-t-il a Ben.

-Oui c'est moi, est-ce que vous… l'homme l'interrompit.

-Ah ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis le colonel Alex Louis Armstrong, l'alchimiste aux bras puissants ! C'est Roy Mustang qui m'envoie, pour t'amener à Rushvalley.

-Ah c'est donc vous son homme de confiance, mais il avait parlé de plusieurs soldats !

-Oui en effet, je les ai perdus cette bande d'idiot en te cherchant. Dit-il gêner.

Après avoir passé une bonne demie heure a les cherchés, Ben, le colonel Armstrong et les trois soldats entrent dans le train en direction du Sud.


	2. Chapitre 2: Nouvel ennemi

**Voila, La suite!**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La raison égarée**

Le train roulait à vive allure. Ils avaient à présent passé la frontière de la zone Sud. Dans le wagon, les premières places étaient occupées par une famille. Les enfants avaient l'air surexcité à l'idée d'un voyage au Sud. Puis deux personnes, surement en voyage d'affaire. Enfin étaient placés Ben et le commandant Armstrong avec les trois soldats sur les places adjacentes.

Arrivés à destination, ils descendirent du train et allèrent en ville. Ben était en admiration pour la city des automails. Des constructeurs et réparateurs a tous les coins de rues. Chacun criant ses nouveautés et ses remises exceptionnelles. Partout on pouvait croiser des estropies, remis à neuf avec de fabuleux membres mécaniques. L'absence d'adresse précise pour trouver Elgar posa problème. Mais Ben était décidé à remuer toute la ville pour le débusquer. D'auberge en auberge, de bar en bar, il fit voire l'avis de recherche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tomba sur une rencontre inattendue. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds portant une caisse pleine de pièces détachées se retourna vers eux et eu soudain un grand sourire.

-Commandant Armstrong !

-Ho Winry, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien je vous remercie ! Je suis venue pour des pièces d'automail. On trouve vraiment de tout ici. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

-Je te présente Ben, il a sollicité notre aide afin de retrouver quelqu'un.

-Et bien tu es entre de bonnes mains ! Dit-elle à Ben en pouffant de rire.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer Winry, Edouard m'a parlé de toi.

-Tu a vu Ed ?

-Oui, il était de passage dans mon pays et nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il m'a dit qu'après les événements qui ont failli détruire ce pays, il voulait parcourir le monde. Et ça à l'aire de bien lui plaire.

-Ho je vois, je suis contente de savoir qu'il va bien. Mais j'y pense, vous n'avez pas d'endroit ou passer la nuit, venez avec moi ! Je connais une super auberge.

LE groupe, avec Winry en tête, se dirigea vers l'auberge. Alors qu'ils approchèrent de la place principale, une voix s'éleva à travers une foule de gens : « Je vous jure, je ne suis pas fou, je l'ai vu ! Un monstre, qui saute de toit en toit et qui dévore des gens. Comment expliqués vous ces dernières disparition ? Sans aucune trace en plus ! » Plus loin, Winry expliqua la situation. Depuis quelques semaines des gens disparaissent. D'une nuit à l'autre, sans laisser de trace. Et certains témoins affirment avoir vue une créature se déplacent la nuit de toit en toit. Très rapidement et sans aucun bruit. Cette dernière nouvelle jeta un froids parmi les soldats. Le commandant Armstrong, lui qui avait vaincu un homonculus de ses mains, ne paraissait pas effrayer. Tout de fois, Ben eu une réaction toute autre. Plus tard il repartit en ville pour se renseigner sur le fameux monstre. Un vieil homme disait qu'il se déplaçait avec une grande agilité. Un autre le décrivait comme ayant de grandes griffes, un autre avec une tète digne d'un démon.

A la fin de la journée, Ben retrouva Armstrong et Winry a une table de l'auberge.

-Tien te voilà Ben, que faisais tu ? lui demanda le commandant.

-Je cherchais des informations sur cette créature de la nuit.

-Tu crois donc à ces histoires ?

-Oui j'y crois, et pense qu'on devrait partir à sa poursuite ce soir.

-Quoi ? Mais… et ta mission ? lui demanda Winry étonnée.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne l'ai pas perdu de vu. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces gens, il fait les aider. Et puis, cela n'est-il pas le travail d'un alchimiste d'état ? dit-il en se tournant vers le commandant.

-Le général Mustang m'a chargé de t'aider dans ta quête. Lui répond-tt-il en se relevant.

-Et je vous dis que ce monstre en fait partis ?

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Et bien, j'ai des raisons de penser que ce monstre a un lien avec Elgar. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. J'ai une intuition, et croyez-moi, je me trompe rarement.

Après avoir convaincue le commandent et les soldats, ils mirent place un plan d'action. Chaqu'un sera posté à un poste d'observation, disposant d'un fumigène pour donner l'alerte à la vue du monstre. Winry a tenue a participé à l'opération, mais Ben a tenu à ce qu'elle reste à l'abri. Le pressentiment dont il avait parlé n'était pas bon. Il sentait un danger arriver.

La nuit tombait, tous étaient en position. Plus de trois heures passaient sans aucune manifestation. Les rues étaient très calmes. Il n'y trainait pas un chat en dehors des quartiers marchands et de la place. Sur les toits, le calme absolue. Ben se trouvait vers le centre de la ville. Il avait de nouveau cette photo en main. Il y jetait régulièrement un coup d'œil, tout en scrutant les toits de Rushvalley. C'est au moment où ces yeux commencèrent à ne plus avoir la force de rester ouverts qu'un fumigène éclaircit le ciel. Il vint des quartiers Ouest. Ben rangea la photo et bondit hors de la tour. Dans le quartier Ouest patrouille un des soldats qui les accompagne. Un homme tout à fait normal n'ayant pour se défendre qu'une arme de dotation standard, comme tous les autres soldats de son rang. Ben se dit que s'il tombait face à face avec le monstre, il ne ferait pas de vieux os.

En s'approchant du lieu de lancement du fumigène, il entendit des coups de feu. En effet, le soldat avait poursuivi la créature. Mais quand l'homme tenta d'abattre le monstre, celui-ci se retourna, et fonça sur lui telle une bête enragée. Voyant la mort du soldat approché, Ben joignit les mains et en posa une sur le mur à sa gauche, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire exploser. Le pauvre soldat paniqué, tombé à terre se retourna vers Ben :

-Vous… vous est alchimiste ? lui demanda-t-il au bort apoplexie.

-Plus tard les questions, courez, vous mettre à l' abri. Vous l'avez mis en rogne !

Le soldat ne chercha pas plus à comprendre et couru dans la direction opposé au monstre, qui c'était relevé entre temps. Ben pouvait le voire très clairement maintenant. Un monstre d'apparence humanoïde, a la peau gris rayé de rouge. Des griffes et des cornes ornaient ce corps décharné, pourtant taillé pour le meurtre. Il fixait l'alchimiste de ses yeux rouge brillants. Apres une bataille de regard, il se mit à courir vers Ben en poussant un cri de guerre glaçant. La bête ignora les obstacles que faisait apparaitre Ben sur son passage, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour crée une explosion qui dégage une épaisse fumée. Il en profita pour faire sortir une lance du mur au quelle il faisait dos. A peine la fumée commença à se dissipée que l'abomination se jeta sur lui. Il l'évita de justesse avant de lui planté sa lance dans les côtes. Cela ralentit la bête et Ben en profita pour faite apparaitre des pics sous la créature, qui finit par s'empaler. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour la vaincre. Elle redoubla de voix dans un nouveau cri qui résonna dans toute la ville. Elle se hissa hors des pics et retomba net sur ses jambes. Ben, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir ne put réagir quand la bête le projeta contre un mur. Elle le tenait entre ses griffes. Pris de panique, Ben fit sortir un couteau en vitesse du mur. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'en servir. Alors qu'il s'engageait pour une attaque de la dernière chance, la tête de la créature s'écrasa entre énorme paire de poing. C'était le commandant Armstrong qui, profitant de l'effet de surprise, se faufila derrière le monstre pour écraser la tête.

Le commandant aida Ben à se relever:

-Ben, tu ne nous a pas dit que tu étais un alchimiste. Lui fit-il remarquer d'un air sévère.

-Oui, je tiens à garder certaines choses pour moi. Et je n'ai pas encore tout montré.

A ces mots, Be se releva pour se pencher sur la créature. Il se fit une entaille au doigt et traça un cercle de transmutation sur l'arrière de la tête du monstre. Après une incantation et un flash de lumière, la créature se releva et partit. Armstrong le regarda sidéré.

-Aller! Suivons-le!

-Mais, qu'as-tu fait?

-J'ai manipulé cette créature pour qu'elle nous mène a son maitre. Dépêchez-vous, elle ne va pas nous attendre.

Et une nouvelle poursuite s'engagea sans les rue de Rushvalley. Les villageois les regardaient et criaient en voyant arriver la créature. Ben et Armstrong eurent du mal à tenir la cadence. Même dans un état second, cette chose gardait une agilité hors norme. Quand la rue se finit en cul-de-sac, la créature ne chercha d'issue. Elle bondit pour escalader la façade du bâtiment et continua sur les toits. A mesure qu'ils traversaient la ville, Ben remarqua qu'ils s'approchaient du centre de la ville. Son mauvais présentement s'accentua. Il eut une penser pour Winry, se disant qu'ils allaient s'en approcher. Mais après quelques minutes, il s'aperçue, non pas qu'ils s'en approchaient, mais qu'ils allaient droit dessus. Armstrong, l'ayant remarqué également, le fit remarquer à Ben, mais il ne répondit et redoubla d'effort dans sa poursuite. Le monstre entra en défonçant une fenêtre. Ben entra à son tour et assista à une scène qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout.

La créature était vers sa gauche. Droit devant lui, l'homme qu'il recherchait. Elgar se tenait dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce don la lumière était coupée. Et il tenait Winry en otage. Il avança de quelques pas et fixa Ben.

-Enfin nous revoilà face à face! lui- dit-il d'une forte voix.

-J'aurais voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Mais c'est toi qui l'as voulue!

-Oui oui, bien sûr. Ne me fait pas passer pour le méchant, tu sais que ça ne marchera pas. Il regarda sa créature. Tue-le!

La créature se dirigea lentement vers Ben.

-Ho, je vois que tu es devenu puissant! Tu me l'as bloqué! lui dit Elgar.

Armstrong entra enfin dans la pièce, et sur ordre de Ben, il se jeta sur la créature, l'envoyant dans la rue.

Elgar poussa Winry sur le coter et fit apparaitre une épée du sol.

-Très bien, j'imagine que je devrais te tuer moi-même. C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Ben ne répondit rien et transmuta également une épée. Et le duel s'engagea. Alors qu'Elgar, enragé, frappais Ben de rafales de coups, Ben lui, ne faisait que parer ses attaques. Il n'y avait pas une once de haine dans ces yeux. Elgar le poussa à se rapprocher du mur détruit par Armstrong, essayant de le pousser dans le vide. Mais si Ben n'était pas enrager, il n'en était pas moins déterminer. Malgré les blessures infligées par Elgar il profitât d'une faille pour le frapper. Assez violement pour l'envoyer au sol.

-Aller, vas-y, tu moi! Hurla-t-il. Tu moi comme tu as fait pour elle.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça.

-C'est toi qui l'as tué Ben! C'est à cause de toi si on en est là. Ta faute.

Profitant d'une absence dans l'esprit de Ben, Elgar joint les mains, et fit exploser le sol. Toute la façade de l'auberge s'écroula à ce moment. Tous les trois firent entrainés dans les décombres et une épaisse fumé s'éleva dans les aires. Le commandant Armstrong et la créature furent également emporter. Les habitants des rues alentour accourraient autour du tas de décombre fument. Quand la fumé se dissipait, Winry se releva, saine et sauve. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais nit Ben, ni Elgar se ne manifestait. Un tas de pierre bougea et le commandant en sortit. Ils se mirent à remuer les décombres. Ben avait l'aire profondément enfuit. Les mains de Winry s'écorchaient et saignaient à mesure qu'elle creusait.


	3. Chapitre 3: Point mort

**Chapitre 3 : Point mort**

Une douleur réveilla Ben. Doucement, il émerge. La douleur, devint tellement forte qu'il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il vit le visage de Winry au-dessus du sein. Elle était affoler et en tremblait. Elle courue hors de la chambre pour vite revenir avec deux infirmières. Qui lui injectaient un puissant anti douleur, ce qui le fit replonger dans le coma. Les infirmières quittèrent la chambre et laissèrent Winry au chevet de Ben. Trois jours passaient. Avec des visites du commandant Armstrong, du général Mustang et Winry, qui elle restait toujours plus longtemps que les autres.

Quand Ben sortit du coma, il était seul. Tout était flou dans sa tête, il ne savait même pas comment il a atterri là. Encore engourdit, il se redressa pour s'assoir. Mais quand il prit appuis avec ses bras pour se relever, il bascula immédiatement en arrière. Et c'est en regardant son bras gauche qu'il vit l'origine de ses douleurs. Il n'y avait plus de bras du tout ! Le moignon à l'épaule n'avait pas encore tout à fait cicatrisé et cela le faisait souffrir. En s'apercevant que son bras gauche avait fait place au vide, il fut pris de panique et tomba à parterre. En entendant le bruit de sa chute, Winry apparue dans la chambre, regardant Ben abattue par ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le calmer. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé, des larmes se mis à couler le long de ses joues. Après l'avoir aider à se remettre sur le lit, elle lui expliqua ce qui s'est passé les dix derniers jours :

-Ben, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

-Et bien, je me souviens que j'affrontais Elgar. Le bâtiment s'est écrouler, puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillé ici.

-Quand vous vous bâtiez, Elgar a fait exploser le sol de l'auberge. Ce qui fit s'écrouler une bonne partit du bâtiment. Avec le commandant Armstrong, on a mis du temps à te retrouver. Tu étais enfui très profondément. Quand on t'a retrouvé, tu n'étais plus contient et ton bras été broyer. On ne pouvait rien faire sur place, le seul choix qu'on avait s'était de te rapatrier à Central. Mais une fois arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard. Ils ont due t'amputer. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai rien pu faire.

-Winry, ne le sois pas. Je suis encore vivant, et c'est déjà pas mal ! lui dit-il pour la rassurer. Mais, je dois savoir, qu'est-il arrivé à Elgar ?

-On l'a vu s'échapper, mais on a préféré te sortir de là.

-D'accord… bon, il faudra que je reprenne les recherches, mais bon… Dit moi, Ed m'a dit que tu es une mécanicienne d'automail hors pair, est-ce vrais ?

-Oui oui, je me débrouille plutôt bien. Répondit-elle en essuyant une larme.

-Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi Winry. Il me faut un bras !


	4. Chapitre 4: L'origine du mal

**Chapitre 4 : L'ancien temps**

La fabrication de l'automail de Ben allait prendre du temps. Il demanda a Winry le top du top, et elle était décidée a donné le meilleur. Elle eut accès à un atelier au plein cœur de centrale et pouvait utiliser des outils et matériaux de dernière génération. Mais cela ne pouvait pas réconforter Ben. Outre la perte de son bras, ce qui le préoccupa le plus, c'était qu'Elgar c'était enfuit. Le commandant fit son rapport à Mustang. Il y a tout décrit en détail. Comme le fait que Ben se révéla être un alchimiste, et qu'Elgar avait l'aire de bien le connaitre. Le général n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'aller interroger Ben en personne afin d'en tirer des réponses. Ce dernier lui répondit : « Laissez-moi un peu de temps. Je vous direz tout, à vous, Armstrong et Winry ». Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de le faire surveiller par deux hommes en faction devant sa porte.

Un jour, Winry lui rendit visite.

-Salut Ben, je vais devoir t'embêter il faut que je fasse des mesures ton bras.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se rendit compte que, devant la fenêtre, il tenait une photo. Toujours cette même photo. Il se retourna vers elle.

-Winry, les mesures devront attendre, j'ai des choses à dire à Mustang et Armstrong. Et à toi aussi, il est temps que je réponds à vos questions.

Winry alla les chercher. Quelques heures plus tard, dans une salle de l'hôpital, Armstrong arriva le premier, suivit par Roy. Ce dernier pris la parole.

-Alors, décidé à répondre ?

-Oui, asseyez-vous, prenez un café, ça risque d'être un peu long.

-Très bien, alors tout d'abord, dit moi quel est le lien entre toi et Elgar.

-Je le connais depuis un bon moment, nous avons étudié l'alchimie ensemble, mais laissez-moi commencer per le début.

Ils furent tout à coup surpris et écoutèrent Ben attentivement. Il commença à raconter l'histoire de sa vie :

« Comme vous le savez, je viens de Calderas. Une immense ville étendue à perte de vue. J'ai grandis dans le cartier de plus infâme, qu'on appelle « la ville basse ». Mes parents sont morts alors que je ne devais pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Et j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat. Toute mon enfance j'ai vu mes amis partir avec de riches familles. Moi, personne n'a jamais voulue de moi. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas un gosse facile. Je passais mon temps à essayer de m'enfuir. Mais un jour, à mes douze ans, j'y suis enfin arrivé. J'ai quitté cette prison pour vivre de mes moyens. Pendant près de trois ans, chaque jour, mon objectif était d'avoir de quoi manger le soir. Et je n'y arrivais pas toujours, mais au moins je vivais comme je le voulais et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Je m'étais fait un petit chez moi dans un immeuble à l'abandon. La journée je trouvais des petits travails, mais quand ce ne suffisait pas, quand je ne pouvais pas me payer à manger, et bien je me servais. Et j'étais plutôt doué. »

Roy se leva et demanda a Ben.

-Et quel est le lien avec Elgar ?

-Laissez le continuer général ! rétorqua Winry.

-Oui je pense qu'il ne nous raconte pas tout ça pour rien. ajouta le commandant.

\- Je sais que ça parait long, mais patience, ça arrive.

Et il continua :

« Un jour cependant, tout ça allait s'en retrouver changer. C'était un jour particulièrement mauvais, il pleuvait à torrent, certains quartier en étaient même inondés. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais en train de rejoindre ma planque, quand je vis ce qui bouleversa ma vie. Une jeune fille, à peine plus jeune que moi était assis dans un coin sous la puis, pleuvent et essayant de se réchauffé. Je m'avançai vers elle pour l'aider et l'amener avec moi. Elle s'appelait Milly, elle était la fille d'un riche propriétaire d'une chaine de boutique dans les hauts quartiers. Je lui demandai comment elle s'était retrouvé la. Elle me répondit qu'elle s'était perdue quand, avec ses parents, ils sont venus dans le coin pour leur nouvelle boutique. En voyant comme elle avait peur, j'ai décidé de m'occuper d'elle. Je lui suis donné toute les provisions que j'avais et de quoi se réchauffé. Toute la nuit nous avons fait connaissance et nous sommes devenus très proches. Mais il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle. Le lendemain, je l'ai raccompagné dans les beaux quartiers d'où elle venait. Ici, il n'y avait pas de place pour les voyous dans mon genre. La garde de la ville faisait du très bon travail, enfin, pour cette partie de la ville. Arrivée chez elle, elle fut recueillie par une servante de la maison. Quand son père arriva, il n'eut pas l'aire d'être tellement affecté par ce qui venait de se passer. Non il avait même l'aire en colère. Je crue qu'il allait corriger sa fille, jusqu'au moment ou il s'aperçu de ma présence. Il dévisagea et cria immédiatement à la garde. J'eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'ils me saisir pour me jeter dans une cellule. »

-Tien, tu as fait de la prison en plus ? demanda Mustang.

-Mais quoi t'accusait-on ? demanda à son tour Winry.

-Et bien, un jour je me suis introduit dans une boutique pour trouver le coffre et en prendre l'argent. Et devinez qui m'est tombé dessus !

-C'était le père de ton ami ?

-Oui commandant, comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? interrogea Armstrong en se touchant la moustache.

-Laissez-moi continuer, ce n'est pas encore fini.

« L'homme m'avait bien reconnue et en a déduit que j'avais enlevé sa fille et que je m'apprêtais à demander une rançon, ce qui aurait été un plan compétemment idiot ! Mais il était du genre borné. Mais au bon milieu de la nuit, Milly vint m'aider à m'échapper. Elle était très intelligente et avait prévue son coup. Tout se passa à merveille. En sortant du cartier, je lui demandai :

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, ton père va te tuer !

-Ca ne risque pas, il ne me verra plus c'est terminer. Et puis, tu m'as bien aidé toi aussi ! Je ne pouvais pas rester la a regardé mon père se défouler sur un innocent. Me dit-elle en me tirant par la main.

-Milly, je ne suis pas innocent… elle me coupa.

-Je sais ce que tu as fait dans une de ses boutiques. Et très franchement, je t'en remercie. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne préoccupe plus de rien d'autre que de son confort personnel. Je n'ai jamais compté pour lui. Alors que toi, tu as fait plus en une nuit que lui en tant d'années. Elle s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers moi, me lâchant la main.

-Enfin, tu étais perdue et trempée, comment j'aurais pu te laisser comme ça ?

-Demande ca a tout ceux qui sont passé, fessant semblant de ne rien voir. Et puis, avec toi, je me sentais en sécurité. Alors c'est décider, fini de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne me regarde même plus, je veux te suivre.

-Alors viens avec moi ! lui dis-je en lui reprenant la main.

Elle a ainsi vécue avec moi près d'un an. A partir de cette nuit, je me suis énormément attacher à elle, et réciproquement. Elle me parlait de sa passion pour la chimie, et tout comme moi, de l'alchimie. Elle me confia que son rêve était d'intégré « Le centre », la meilleure école de sciences de Calderas.

Le jour de son anniversaire approchait, et j'avais trouvé le cadeau idéal. Je lui donnai une fiche qui annonçait l'ouverture des concours pour intégrer « Le centre ». Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi contente, nous avions une chance de réaliser un rêve. Mais les sélections ont été très rudes. Il y avait théorie, pratiqué et entretien personnel. Milly réussit les examens, et grâce à son aide, moi aussi. Elle m'a appris ce qu'elle savait. Mais les examinateurs m'ont dit que j'avais eu d'excellents résultats en pratique. Nous avons donc étudié trois ans là-bas. Il y avait de tout, de la physique, de la chimie, des mathématiques, et un peu d'alchimie. C'était très difficile, mais je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner.

Pendant ces trois années, nous avions fait la connaissance de celui dont les résultats étaient bien devant les nôtres, Elgar. Lui aussi convoitait une place pour apprendre l'alchimie de haut niveau. Pour y avoir accès il fallait encore passer par des épreuves. Nous pouvions passer seul, ou en groupe. Nous avons donc choisis de le faire à trois, Elgar, Milly et moi. »

-J'ai entendue des choses sur cette grande école. Et en effet, il parait que les études y sont particulièrement difficiles. affirma Mustang.

-Et c'est là que tu as appris à faire ce que tu as fait sur cette créature ? demanda Winry.

-Pas tout à fait.

« Pour cette épreuves, nous devions faire une grosse manipulation, don je passerai les détails. Un jour, alors que nous terminions les préparatifs, je devais faire une réaction chimique. Mais j'avais encore des tas de feuilles à remplir. J'ai donc demandé à Milly de le faire à ma place. Et ce fut ma plus grande erreur. Les composants était plus instables que nous l'avions imaginé, nos calculs se sont révélés faut. Le produit s'est embrasé, avec une bonne partie du laboratoire, et Milly. Nous avons réussi a vite contenir l'incendie mais c'était déjà trop tard. Milly fut gravement bruler. Elle se roulait parterre en criant de douleur. Une image que je n'oublierai jamais. Quand les médecins la prirent en charge, nous savions tout de suite que c'était la fin. Ils ont réussi à calmer sa douleur pour essayer de la sauvée. Le soir, je vins la voir. Elle était méconnaissable. J'espérais m'être trompé de cambre mais au font je savais que c'était bien elle. Elle qui avait un si jolie visage, avec son grand sourire et ses yeux marrons. Elle qui à présent était couverte de bandages, laissant apparaitre quelques petits espaces autours de ses yeux, ou sa peau avait comme fondue. Quand je me suis assis a coter d'elle, elle sentit ma présence. Elle prit ma main et chuchota quelque chose. Je me suis approché de sa bouche pour entendre ce qu'elle voulait me dire, mais plus rien. Elle était partit. Je venais de perdre la seule personne qui avait compté pour moi. »

Après ces derniers mots, un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle. Roy restât bouche-bé, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il vit même une larme couler sur le visage de son commandant, qui regardait le sol, les poings sur les genoux. Winry aussi pleurait, se cachant la bouche avec une main. Roy fini par prendre la parole. -Tu as vécu une vraie tragédie, nous sommes tous désolés pour toi. lui dit-il essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre son malaise.

-Vous êtes désolé général ? Attendez, je n'ai pas encore fini !

Winry se retourna vers lui avec de grands yeux.

« Pendant plusieurs mois, je suis resté isoler, me répétant que c'était de ma faute, que c'est moi qui aurais due mourir. J'ai refusé de voir toutes les personnes voulant me présenter leurs condoléances. C'était tous des menteurs, ils m'ont toujours regardé de haut. Mais un jour Elgar est venus. Il me dit qu'il a trouvé un moyen de ramener Milly. Il avait fait des recherches sur la transmutation humaine. Le grand interdit de l'alchimie. Et j'en étais conscient de cet interdit. Mais à quoi bon, si je pouvais réparer mon erreur. Puis le jour de notre essaye était arrivé. Nous avions rassemblé tous les éléments, il était temps de la ramener. Mais une fois de plus, tout tourna au désastre. Je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas de l'alchimie. C'était bien différent. Et Elgar me parla de ce qu'il avait vraiment appris. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la transmutation humaine. Mais de quelque chose d'encore plus ancien et dangereux. On appel ceci la nécromancie. Quand je voulais l'arrêter il lança l'incantation et puis plus rien. Je ne me suis réveillé qu'une heure après, comme plonger dans un coma. Et aucune trace d'Elgar. Mais au centre de la pièce y gisait un corps difforme à l'apparence presque humaine. Et ceci ressemblé vaguement a la créature que nous avons vue à Rushvalley. »


End file.
